As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Any number and type of cables may be used to connect various information handling system components or to connect different information handling system to each other. For example, an information handling system (e.g., a personal computer, router, or server) may be connected to peripherals, power sources, components, or other information handling systems using cables such as Ethernet, fiber optic, Infiniband, USB, twisted pair, coaxial, power cables, or any other types of cables.
In systems that include a significant number of cable connections (e.g., a multi-blade server system), it may be necessary or desirable to be able to identify and keep track of particular cables. For example, if a group of cables need to be disconnected from one server and reattached to another server, the technician may need to keep track of which cables correspond to particular ports such that the cables may be reconnected to the proper ports. Typically, a technician may fasten tape (or other similar tag) having a number or other symbol written thereon to individual cables, such that the cables may be subsequently identified and distinguished from each other. For example, if 16 Ethernet cables are attached to a server system, a technician may fasten tape with a number (1 through 16) written thereon to each of the cables in order to keep track of the cables.